Phoenix Pact Into The Marvel Universe
by Zero Dimensions
Summary: A Superhero group known as the "Phoenix Pact" get teleported from their Universe to the Marvel (Comic) Universe. The story follows their many comedic misadventures as they try to adapt and survive to their new Marvelous surroundings and find a way back to their own universe. (Open FF)


***Morning***

[**Sparky:** Where are we?]  
[**Arctic:** Gyro? Are you okay?]

***Gyro opened her eyes and quickly looked around see that she was on a beach, right outside of a suburb. She then looked up at Sparky and Arctic who were looking over her. They both helped her up as Heat had walked towards them***

**Heat:** Okay, we're all up and far away from Twilight Valley.  
**Sparky:** Very far away it seems.  
**Gyro:** Does anyone else have a huge headache?  
**Arctic:** I couldn't tell if that was because of my helmet.  
**Sparky:** Or for that matter does anyone remember anything that happened, other than us being in our base and some huge light?  
**Heat: **No...

***Arctic and Gyro shook their heads as they looked around to see that they were close to a small resting area. They had all started to walk toward the resting area that had a bench as Gyro was rubbing her head***

**Sparky:** So I'm guessing we got teleported...I think?  
**Arctic:** Anyone missing a kidney?

***Gyro quickly checked her body, padding down on her kidneys***

**Gyro:** Not yet.  
**Heat:** And there's no one here.

***The park itself looked empty of people as Heat sat on a bench at the resting area with her sighing and holding her head***

**Heat:** So...alright we're here, now what? And how are we going to get back to Twilight Valley?  
**Sparky:** I got that covered, we just need to get to an ATM and get a map.  
**Heat:** And what if we get in trouble?  
**Sparky:** We run.  
**Heat:** Sparky, we can't just be siphoning off money like that. We'll figure something out...legally.

***Sparky nodded to her as he seemed disappointed* **

**Sparky:** Alright, we'll do it your way Heat.

***They were walking through a small suburban town as Heat had noticed a pizza store that had just opened***

**Heat:** Come on, let's go inside.

***Sparky had looked around as he stopped and went toward something while the others had gone inside the pizza store. Heat had gone to the register as a young goth looking cashier had looked at them with an aura of dissatisfaction***

**Female Goth Cashier:** So, what can I get for you?  
**Heat:** Alright ugh, where are we?  
**Female Goth Cashier:** Pizza Cove.  
**Heat: **I mean where are we like...Madarid? Are we close to Twilight Valley?  
**Female Goth Cashier: **What are you talking about?  
**Gyro: **Are we in the country of Madarid?

***The female cashier quickly popped in a piece of gum as she looked at Arctic***

**Female Goth Cashier:** What are you a bunch of Avengers? Mutants? Some outer space people? Or maybe all of those three?  
**Arctic:** Ugh, no.

***The three seemed confused with the goth chick smirking at them all***

**Female Goth Cashier:** Well you're in United States of America...in Stamford, Connecticut.  
**Heat:** What!?  
**Arctic: **United States of America?  
**Gyro:** We're really far away from home aren't we?  
**Heat:** Ugh, how about the country of Reveran or Novac? They have to be close by.  
**Female Goth Cashier: **Nope, those places don't exist here but if I were you...

***The goth cashier got out her phone as she typed in something***

**Female Goth Cashier: **I would start looking at this map.

***She showed them her phone as it showed them the map of the earth***

**Gyro:** What the sh*t!? Heat this isn't our world! We're not at all on Earth!  
**Female Goth Cashier:** Well, this planet is called Earth.

***Gyro had glared at her as the goth cashier seemed unfazed***

**Gyro: **Whatever smart ass.  
**Heat:** Look I- uh we need a way to get back to our Earth. Do you know how?  
**Female Goth Cashier: **I'm just a cashier, why would you think I know that?  
**Gyro: **Look we didn't order a side of b**ch with our cardboard pizza or whatever the f*ck you sell here. We want answers!

***The goth chick casually puts another gum in her mouth as she then leans on the counter***

**Female Goth Cashier: **Well, I don't have them.

***Gyro sighed as Heat looked around. She had then noticed that Arctic was gone as Gyro had noticed too***

**Gyro:** Wait where's Arctic? And Sparky?  
**Heat: **And uh...are you hiring?

***Arctic had looked at Sparky who was down an alleyway while he was stuffing a stack of hundreds in a plastic bag. Arctic walked toward him as Sparky looked at him***

**Arctic:** Okay, bad news, so we're not on earth. Well, our earth.  
**Sparky:** Wait...really?

***Sparky looked shocked as he had then tied the bag and went toward Arctic***

**Arctic: **For real dude, so we're stuck on some different-ish planet.  
**Sparky:** Good thing I did this then.  
**Heat: **Sparky!

***Sparky quickly hid the bag behind himself as Heat was seen coming down the alley in a furious rage. Arctic and Sparky had watched Heat as she had turned all her attention to Sparky***

**Arctic: **Wait, let's hear him out.

***Heat looked at Arctic in shock as she pointed at Sparky***

**Heat:** What!? Arctic, he stole-  
**Sparky:** I wasn't stealing...just uh...borrowing.  
**Heat:** Borrowing!?

***Heat sighed looking at the ground as she shook her head and then looked at Sparky* **

**Sparky:** We need this money, don't we? How else are we supposed to get around?  
**Heat:** We work an odd job, we live honest lives and we figure a-  
**Sparky:** It's just taking money from an ATM.  
**Heat:** And what next, sneaking money out of a bank? Rob a bank but don't worry because no one is getting hurt?  
**Sparky:** Heat, I've done this before.  
**Arctic:** How about this we use the money to get on our feet but the rest is money from a job.  
**Gyro:** See everybody wins, just let it slide for at least this one time Heat.  
**Sparky:** It'll just be the one time.

***Heat sighed as she looked away and nodded her head in compliance***

**Heat:** Well, let's see where this takes us.  
**Arctic:** To a land of honesty...and hopefully yachts.

***Sparky looked at the bag as he nodded***

**Sparky:** Just around.  
**Heat:** Alright so first we find a place to live, then a job...then figure a way to get out of this planet.

***An Hour Later***

**Man:** And Sold!

***Gyro and Heat seemed happy as they all looked at their new house. It was a moderately sized house as the man, who seemed to be the owner of the house, had happily walked away with the bag filled with cash***

**Sparky: **Wait don't we have to sign some legal documents or something?  
**Man (In Distance):** Just don't let me down!

***Sparky seemed confused by his comment as Arctic had just shrugged***

**Arctic:** Wow that really worked out conveniently for us.  
**Sparky:** So we have a home...now we just have to...get a job?  
**Heat: **The cashier chick told me further up the road is a sub shop in a plaza looking for new people. In fact, they're doing a walk-in-interview.

***Heat seemed excited as Gyro looked at herself and then back to Heat***

**Gyro: **Ugh? Do we even look professional?

***Heat had looked at Gyro with enthusiasm***

**Heat:** We just need charm, that's all.

***Noon***

***Inside a cramped back office of a store* **

***Heat clears her throat as she had then smiled***

**Heat: **My name is Sarah Jesslin.

***Heat had a cheerful looking face while the interviewer had looked at her dirty clothes***

**Interviewer Man:** So...what are your strengths?  
**Heat: **I'm hardworking, honest and uh...loyal.  
**Interviewer Man: **That's good.

**Interviewer Man: **So Dennis, what would you do if you saw an employee stealing products?  
**Sparky: **Ugh, turn them into you?

***The interviewer had glared intensely into Sparky's eyes as Sparky had looked away***

**Sparky:** So uh...next question, right?

**Interviewer Man: **So what are your hobbies?  
**Arctic:** Video games, hero work and...ugh professional internet surfer.

**Interviewer Man:** Funny, your friend had said the same thing.  
**Gyro:** Ya but I'm better at video games than him.

***Arctic barged into the room as he pointed to Gyro***

**Arctic: **That is a lie!  
**Interviewer Man:** Jack, get out of this room!  
**Arctic: **She started it.

***Arctic closed the door as Gyro scoffed***

**Gyro (To Herself):** Scrub.  
**Interviewer Man: **Sorry about that, you ready to move on Carrie?

***Gyro cheerfully smiled at him as she politely nodded***

**Gyro:** Yes, certainly.  
**Interviewer Man: **So...

**Interviewer Man:** You're hired.  
**Heat: **Yes.

**Interviewer Man:** You're hired.  
**Gyro:** Yes.

**Interviewer Man:** We'll call you back soon.  
**Arctic: **Oh I thought I botched this interview.  
**Interviewer Man: **You did.  
**Arctic:** Oh.

**Interviewer Man:** And Dennis you...what are you doing?

***Sparky had made the lights flicker as his pointer finger was going up and down in the air***

**Sparky:** Oh sorry.

***The lights stop flicking as the interviewer seemed shocked***

**Interviewer Man: **That was you!?  
**Sparky:** Yep.  
**Interviewer Man:** Please leave.

***Sparky smirked as he got up and flickered the light switch***

**Interviewer Man:** Stop that!

***The four were walking away from the sub shop as Heat shook her head***

**Heat:** Well at least Gyro and I got it.  
**Sparky: **Whatever, I wasn't even trying.  
**Arctic:** I was and I still didn't get it.  
**Sparky: **The food industry isn't for us Arctic, maybe there's some work for heroes...the real job creators.  
**Heat:** And how are superheroes job creators exactly?  
**Arctic: **Well who do you think cleans up the mess we leave behind? Janitors, contractors, morticians-  
**Sparky:** And don't forget, we bring the people to local businesses.

***Arctic and Sparky started to walk toward a nearby gas station***

**Arctic:** Snack time?  
**Sparky: **Snack time.  
**Heat: **We'll meet you two back at the house.  
**Sparky: **Gotcha.

***The Gyro and Heat had left as Sparky and Arctic had walked into the gas station convenient store***

**Cashier Male:** Oh snap! Are you two Avengers!?

***Sparky and Arctic both look at the clerk as he was excited by their presence***

**Sparky: **Uh no.  
**Arctic:** Just regular superheroes.  
**Cashier Male: **Gnarly man, local types.

***Arctic went to the cashier as Sparky had grabbed a few bars of candy***

**Arctic: **Ya I'm Arctic and that other guy is Sparky?  
**Sparky:** Hey.  
**Arctic:** We're actually kind of...

***Arctic looked as he saw two thugs with masks on walking toward the store. Arctic quickly dived into one of the isles as he got out one of his pistol bb-guns***

**Arctic:** Act natural.

***The thugs quickly opened the door and pointed their guns at the cashier as he backed away in shock***

**Thug Male: **Give me the money in the register!

***The other thug had walked in and looked around as he didn't see anyone. The lights had gone out as both thugs had looked towards the ceiling lights. Arctic had shot the hand of thug wielding the gun as that thug's hand then froze in place***

**Thug Male:** Damn! What the f*ck!?

***He dropped the gun as a short ice beam had touched that thug's hand, freezing his whole arm***

**Thug Male: **Sh*t!

***Sparky had his shock gloves on as he ran and punched both thugs shocking them both to the floor. Both thugs were now completely incapacitated as the cashier had seemed completely enthralled***

**Cashier Male: **That was fricking amazing! How can I repay you guys!? Anything! Like did you want free food or a free fill-up?  
**Arctic:** Actually uh...are you hiring?

***Early Evening***

***Gyro was looking around the empty shelves and pantry in their kitchen as Heat was looking around in their backyard. Gyro sighed as she had gone outside with Heat as Heat had looked at her with a veneer of gloom on her face***

**Gyro:** Hey, you okay?

***Heat nodded to her as she looked at the cloudy sky***

**Heat:** Be blunt with me...how long do you think we're really going to be here?  
**Gyro:** I don't know? It could be a few more days...a week...a month...all of our lives.

***Heat had shaken her head as she then looked to Gyro***

**Heat: **All of it, gone...all those people. Imagery, Grava, Rosary...gone. When do you think that's really going to hit them?

***Heat had sighed to herself in sorrow as she looked at the ground. Gyro had quickly gone beside her as she looked at her with a cheerful face***

**Gyro:** Okay, Heat why don't you relax and stop being such a downer. Look I'm sure we'll find our way back sooner than you think. Or maybe some of our friends will show up here just like we did.  
**Heat:** I suppose...  
**Gyro:** Let's just enjoy that all four of us made it here together.

***Heat smiled at her as she nodded***

**Heat:** Want to help me prepare for a classic campfire?

***Heat then gathered a bunch of sticks as Gyro folded her arms***

**Gyro: **You know we should really wait for Sparky and Arctic.

***Heat tripped over a makeshift dirt mound causing all the sticks to fall to the ground. She looked at the dirt mound as she had noticed something had appeared in the dirt. They both went to it and started to dig it out as it was a dead old dog with a collar on it saying "Sparky". Gyro seemed shocked by this with Heat stepping back and covering her mouth***

**Heat: **Whoa, is that even possible? What the f*ck!?  
**Gyro: **Sparky, can't see this.  
**Heat:** I know...we'll dig him out and uh...dump him in the cemetery.  
**Gyro:** I'll get a bag.

***Gyro quickly went inside to the kitchen***

**[Gyro (From the Kitchen): **Sh*t, we don't have any bags!**]**

***Heat had then looked at the corpse in disgust***

**Heat:** Aw gross, that means we have to touch it now.

***Arctic and Sparky were walking down the neighborhood by the coast as Sparky had tugged on his gloves***

**Sparky:** You know everyone keeps on talking about these Avengers. They must be legends here.  
**Arctic: **I don't know, it sounds like it could be the whole Heroes Guild thing with them. First, you sign up for protecting people and your nation. Next thing you know they're asking you to help enslave a country and that is where I cross the line; I mean do they know how much work that is?

***Sparky chuckled as he nudged to Arctic***

**Sparky: **I'm going to do some research on them before we contact them.

***(Distant) Crackle*  
*(Distant) Boom***

***Sparky and Arctic looked toward Manhattan, which was just on the other side of the ocean from them, as lightning had struck from the mostly clear sky***

**Sparky:** Ugh lightening?  
**Arctic: **Of course we teleported in the least interesting places.  
**Sparky: **Wait! Look!

***They looked as Iron man had flown from where the lightning struck, over the sea, as he was flying far above. He was headed towards their general direction as Sparky and Arctic looked at him from below***

**Sparky:** Wait I can control that thing.

***Sparky had held out his hand as Iron man's suit had completely turned off. Iron man had started to flail around as Sparky had quickly turned his suit back on. They both quickly dodged behind a fence as Iron man had looked around the nearby area quickly while coming toward the coast***

**Arctic:** Why did you do that?  
**Sparky:** I thought that was a robot, wait...isn't that a robot?

***Sparky and Arctic had peaked over the fence as they looked at Iron man who had continued to look around. Iron man had looked at his hand while Sparky had looked at him***

**Sparky (To Arctic):** The inside is hollow...hollow enough to put a person inside of it.  
**Arctic (To Sparky):** So that's a dude?  
**Sparky (To Arctic):** Or a chick.  
**Arctic (To Sparky): **Want to bet if the person has the word "man" or "woman" for their super name?  
**Sparky (To Arctic):** Oh come on, no one really does that anymore.

***Iron Man had started to walk closer to where they are. They quickly went down as Sparky seemed scared***

**Sparky (To Arctic): **Do you think he's evil?  
**Arctic (To Sparky):** It's a person inside a robot that just feels evil.  
**Iron Man: **Anyone here?

***Sparky quickly peeked over as a kid had come running out of a nearby house***

**Boy:** Iron man! It's really him!

***Sparky and Arctic had looked over as Iron man had walked to the boy***

**Iron Man:** Glad to see my biggest fan.

***Iron man had knelt to the kid as what seemed his mother had walked out who had seemed speechless***

**Iron Man:** And I hope I'm your mom's biggest fan too.

***Arctic had peeked over even more as Sparky had looked at him***

**Sparky (To Arctic): **Arctic, let's go...Arctic.

***Arctic looked at Sparky as he shook his head***

**Arctic (To Sparky):** I'll meet you at the house.  
**Sparky (To Arctic): **Arctic, come on. You know I'm not leaving you.

***The boy had gone back inside the house as Arctic had jumped over the fence and walked toward Iron Man. Iron Man had looked at him as Sparky was slightly peeking over***

**Sparky (To Himself):** Arctic, what are you doing?  
**Iron Man:** And who are you?  
**Arctic:** Arctic, and you?  
**Iron Man:** Iron Man, I'm guessing you don't read the news a lot. I mean how can you not know about Iron Man I'm the best part of the Avengers.  
**Arctic:** Well you can say I'm new to the area.  
**Iron Man: **You weren't playing with my suit earlier, were you?  
**Arctic:** Not with a name like Arctic.  
**Iron Man:** Maybe you know, someone named EMP then? If you are harboring a fugitive, you'll go to jail too.  
**Arctic: **Look I'm here to introduce myself to you only because I saw you're an inspiration to these people. To kids...like when I was their age.  
**Iron Man:** And do I pass your hero test?  
**Arctic: **I don't know, because I've talked to a lot of fake heroes-  
**Iron Man:** Are you calling me a fake hero?  
**Arctic: **Only if you actually are.  
**Iron Man:** And what about yourself Arctic? How many people have you saved? How many times have you done a courageous act? How many times have you risked your life for little kids like him?  
**Arctic: **Sounds like every time I'm out taking a stroll down a city but how many people have you personally lost!? How many people have-

***Pfff***

***Iron Man's rocket boots had jetted him away as Arctic had watched him rocket away***

**Sparky: **Arctic, what was that!?

***Arctic had then looked at Sparky who had just walked up to him***

**Arctic: **That guy felt like a sleaze bag. Like he puts on the suit and uses it to get free discounts.  
**Sparky:** It could be true or it could be false...I told you we'll be looking into these people soon, we can't be chatting them up yet...or arguing with them on their merits.  
**Arctic:** Bet he's some snooty d*ck with a yacht club, where he owns all the yachts.  
**Sparky:** Or maybe he's a blood donor who works at soup kitchens and gives most of his fortunes to charity? Arctic seriously though, no needless confrontation right now.  
**Arctic:** Alright, you're right...it's just...  
**Sparky: **And ya he did seem like a total blowhard.  
**Arctic:** Who hits on some kid's mom in front of a kid anyway...

***The two left the area as the sky had started to get darker***


End file.
